gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rhino Hunt
Survive for 3 minutes (Rhinos) Destroy the Rhinos (Hunters) |todo = Rhinos Defend yourself against the Hunters. ---- Hunters Take out the Rhino team. }} Rhino Hunt is an Adversary Mode featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Be My Valentine update, released on February 26, 2016, during the Rhino Hunt Week. Overview At the start of the Mode, the players are divided into two teams - Rhinos and Hunters. Rhinos are given Rhino tanks to use, whilst Hunters have a choice to use offroad vehicles, such as the BF Injection, Bifta, or Dune Buggy. The Hunters must kill all Rhinos in three minutes and are armed only with Sticky Bombs. They have unlimited lives. Rhinos are not allowed to leave their vehicles and their tanks can withstand a higher amount of damage than usual before exploding. The game takes place in an open area, containing ramps and gates and in which several air or land vehicles are available to use for Hunters. If a player remains outside the playing area for more than twenty seconds, they will automatically be disqualified. Hunters win once all Rhinos have been killed. Rhinos win if they survive the onslaught for 3 minutes. Tips Hunter tips *Depending on Sticky Bomb placement, Rhinos can be destroyed with 7 to 10 well thrown detonations. The Rhinos take more structural damage from the rear, so exhibit patience when aiming if you have the time and the means to land a calculated shot. *Hunters have strength in numbers, so use this to advantage. Coordinate the attacks to come from all directions; someone is bound to breach the Rhino's defenses and hit the target. Sacrifice equals victory. *To the point above, the Rhinos have strict area bounds, but the Hunters don't. Consider taking the scenic route to surprise them. *Sticky Bombs can be detonated at any time (as long as the player is alive), consider luring the Rhino into a trap or placing down Sticky Bombs in high traffic areas ahead of time. *Similar to the Adversary Mode Come Out to Play, make sure to cut off the lights when playing at night, as the Rhinos will have more trouble spotting the Hunters in the darkness. *Use the environment to your advantage; make full use of obstacles and small structures in order to hinder the Rhinos, or better, to get them hung up and stuck, making them stationary targets. *Multiple Sticky Bombs can be placed and detonated at once, so a Hunter can deal massive amounts of damage to a Rhino with one detonation given the chance. Load one of the fellow Hunters up with Sticky Bombs and send them kamikaze-style towards the target. Rhino tips *When there are two Rhinos (six or more players in the mode), players need to work in tandem to cover a wider firing area. This can be carried out as a two man patrol in a set area, where both Rhino drivers circle about, looking for prospective targets. The player can also take the opposite approach and fortify the position by parking side by side and covering each other's backs. The latter approach requires a bit of trust in the partner's aiming abilities to ensure victory. *The Rhino doesn't merely have a cannon as its only means of defense, try running over the opponents when cornered. Players can also use the ramps in the play area to gain a momentary aerial advantage. A Rhino launching off a ramp and crashing down is not something a Hunter wants to see above them. That said, players can sustain damage from direct vehicle impacts or explosions, so be cautious when the vehicle damage bar is low. *Be constantly on guard, checking all sides as the Hunters will be trying to approach from every angle. Staying out in the open gives a full 360 degree view, but backing against a wall or into an enclosure funnels the Hunters into a guaranteed approach, putting them at a disadvantage. *Beware of going out of bounds as you will only have 15 seconds to return to the battlefield. *If riding solo, don't get cornered or remain stationary, staying mobile makes you a tougher target to hit. Locations Gallery RhinoHunt-GTAO-Artwork2.png|Artwork #2. RhinoHunt1-GTAO.png|Rhino Hunt 1. RhinoHunt2-GTAO.png|Rhino Hunt 2. External Links * * * References Navigation }}es:Modos Adversario#Caza de Rhinos Category:Adversary Modes Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online